Happy Tree Town
by MouseKa-Boom656
Summary: Saida and her friends Twilight and Friday go to Happy Tree Town so Friday can reunite with her brother...But what they find is so much more than what they bargained for...Now they have to escape their many secrets of the past that have come back to haunt them...Will they escape or will they face their horrible dooms?
1. Nightmare

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! I hope u like it! I do not own any of MondoMedia's characters and I don't own Friday 13, Twilight, Lye, Kit and Melody...This is a HTF fanfic and I'm so excided to finally get to post it on fanfiction! Whoo! Anyway...enjoy da story!**

"_Go!"_

_ The girl's father pushed her towards the door._

_ "But dad I cant leave you! You'll die!"_

_ The girl felt hot tears stream down her face._

_ "They'll kill you too daughter, I can't risk that.." _

_ Her dad pushed her out the door._

_ "I have to do this, I need you to go to the Checkered, be one of them, do it for us, for me..they will except you..you can learn from them...Go! They are coming!"_

_ The girl saw that her father was crying as well. He closed the door and locked it. The girl ran to the nearest battle camp. She heard gunshots and a huge explosion. The girl fell to the ground just outside of a battle camp. She had just lost her only family to them. She stared at the ground and cried. _

_ He sacrificed his life for me. I can't let that be in vain. _

_ She got out her knife and stared at it._

_ No..I won't let his sacrifice be in vain..._

_ She smiled darkly revealing unaturally sharp teeth. The girl looked up at the battle camp as her eyes became a dark shade of red. _

_ Kill them all..._

I woke up from the nightmare. I looked around my dark bedroom and my eyes settled on the clock. It was 3:45 in the morning. I groaned and got out of bed. I wasn't going back to bed anytime soon. I got out of bed and walked into the living room. I lived in an apartment complex with my friends Friday 13 and Twilight. My name is Saida. I'm a black and white tiger-lynx hybrid. I wear a short army dress with a belt around my waist. My fur covers the top part of my dress. I have white wings that have tiger stripes on the ends. Friday has wings too but she can barely fly with them. I have brown hair that covers my left eye. Friday is a gray wolf that wears an army jacket. She has wings like me. Twilight is a black wolf that wears an army jacket. She wears black pants and gloves with a belt that is worn from her shoulder down to her waist. She has green eyes with white hair and green highlights. She has a scar over her ear and a smile that could scare anybody due to unaturally sharp fangs. She is intimidating to most people who first meet her. Friday is extremely violent and she tends to hurt people that she dislikes.

I sat down on the couch and listened. I have a great sense of smell and hearing. I listened for breathing. I only heard one person breathing. Friday had left that night and hadn't returned. She must have fallen asleep at the library again. She had been looking for her older brother all month and hadn't found a trace of him anywhere. I turned on the TV to some movie, SAW. I liked those movies. They interested me on how creative people could be when murdering someone. It had just started so I resorted to watching it all morning.

I thought back to the WAR while watching a women kill her husband in order to escape some death trap. I remembered how people became selfish in the WAR and killed other people, most of the time their own WAR mates, just to survive themselves. I never did that. When I killed, it was neccasary, at least I think it was. I thought more about it when Twilight walked into the living room.

"What are u doing up at 5 aclock in the morning?" she asked me a bit annoyed.

"I had a nightmare and I didn't wanna go back to sleep," I answered. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"I don't think I've seen this one yet," she said referring to the movie.

"Really? Its the first one, personally I think its the best..just watch it," I told her so we watched the entire movie. I hadn't seen this one in a while so I watched it with full interest. When it was over I stood up.

"Hey look SAW 2 is coming on now!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Cool, I'm gonna go make breakfast, Friday should be here in a little," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I plugged in the toaster and put some bread in it. Then I went over to the fridge to get pancake mix. As I was boring the milk, the toast finished cooking and popped up. Instinctively I ducked and fell to the floor. _Sounds a bit like machine guns, remember how he was killed with the machine guns? We have to kill our attacker..._I blacked out.

I woke up on the floor again except this time the kitchen was a mess. I looked at my paws witch hurt and saw them covered in blood. I gasped and looked at the toaster which was now a mangled mess of mettle, toast and blood. I quickly got up off the floor and I washed my paws off the blood. They were cut pretty badly but I decided to clean up first. When I was done i wrapped my hands in bandages. Twilight walked into the kitchen.

"Friday wants us to pack our bags right away, we are going to Happy Tree Town..don't ask.." she told me then she left the kitchen. I slowly got up and walked into my room. _Why are we going to Happy Tree Town? Who cares..I'm happy to get out of here..maybe I'll stop having those nightmares...I need to focus though..right now on the task at hand...why did I destroy the toaster? Why don't I remember doing it? Is it possible that..? No..I can't have it..I just can't..._

__**There! Chapter one is done...I think Saida's 'problem' is a bit to obvious but I want to know if u can figure it out! This was fun to write! And i am not copying lightningsphere's story! Chapter 1 may seem to be like it but my story is COMPLETELY different from her's okay? So no bad reviews on that subject! You will just have to wait and you will see the many differences...BYE!**


	2. Plane

**Hi! Sorry about the wait but my mom's computer sucks and wouldn't let me upload chapter 2 so I had to wait to get to my grandma's computer o_0….anyway I don't own Twilight, Friday 13, Lye, Kit, Melody nor any of MondoMedia's characters…I had to redo that cuz I left out a character in the last one…enough with this onto story! Oh yeah sorry but I have to tell u that Saida is able to speak ten languages including English and Russian was her first language...not English…kinda like Friday…k onto the story!**

I was sitting at a Starbucks with Twilight at the airport waiting for Friday to get the tickets.

"I'm so bored!" Twilight complained.

"Aw shut up!" I said, I was not in the mood for complaining. I was still pondering the toaster incident. I hated it when people talked when I thought of something. It was annoying.

"Gawd, you didn't have to be so rude," Twilight pouted.

"I said to SHUT UP!" I screeched. Everyone looked at us but I ignored them and went back to thinking. Then a rat in a yellow trench coat walked up to us.

"What do you want?" I shouted annoyed. The rat looked at me and wrote some stuff down in a note pad.

"Can we help you?" Twilight asked but the rat ignored her and studied me.

"What are you looking at!" I shouted. When he didn't answer I punched him and he hissed at me.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at him. He shrank back a little and ran off. I sat down satisfied.

"What was that all about? Who was that guy?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," I replied.

_He did seem a bit familiar though...No that's impossible…he's dead so it can't possibly be him…Could it?_

I shook away the thought and stood up as Friday came rushing towards us.

"Come on! We're gonna be late you guys!" she shouted as she rushed passed us with her suitcase. I got my satchel and my suitcase and hurried after her with Twilight closely following.

We made it to the plane just in time. It was _very _crowded though. Almost all the seats were filled except for about 4. I spotted two seats at the very end and I rushed to them. Twilight and Friday got in the 2 seats a few rows ahead of me.

_Finally I might get some piece and quiet…_

I put my earphones on and got out my sketch book. I turned to a blank page and began drawing while listening to InSaNiTy.

"Hajime to owari no aranie imi, kono kokoro no jauastu eto, dake ga hensie woaobetero ka, kioko no madam Kara, Sayonara…" I sang allowed. I kept singing and drawing until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I took off my earphones and looked up, expecting to see a flight attendant. Instead, a 12-year-old pink dog with a bob haircut and a yellow and blue cheerleader outfit stood there smiling.

"Hi! My name's Melody…I was wondering if I could sit here," the dog told me. I stared at her for a second then I shook my head.

_No…she's just a normal girl…she isn't the one from WAR…she can't be…_

"Um…sure," I said uneasily.

"Thanks!" Melody smiled and sat down. She looked at my drawing and gasped.

"That's awesome! How can you draw like that?" she shouted. Everybody looked at us and I blushed.

"Thanks…I guess" I said. I looked down at my drawing. It was a picture of someone I had dated once. His name was Diego, he was a brown chubacabra with a pair of shorts and no shirt. He was from Mexico and he taught me how to speak Spanish. He died suddenly. I missed him a lot.

"Was he a loved one?" Melody asked noticing my sad expression.

"Yeah, a boyfriend…he died. He taught me to speak Spanish," I explained sadly. Melody put her paw on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss but that's and awesome drawing," she said. I smiled.

"Why are you going to Happy Tree Town?" I asked changing the subject.

"Visiting family," she replied.

"Really? My friend Friday is going to visit family too, I'm going cuz I'm just that good of a friend," I joked. Melody smiled and looked at my dress.

"You were in WAR?" Melody asked astonished.

"Yeah, it wasn't that fun, trust me…" I told her.

"Can you tell me about your experiences? Like how was it fighting your own race?" I knew that as soon as she said it she regretted it. I looked at her then I turned to look out the window. I felt warm tears stream down my face.

"It wasn't that fun…trust me…" I said quietly.

**Okay so its done! YAYZ! So you got a few peeks at Saida's background as well as an old boyfriend. Wow Melody that was really jacked up…anyway sorry for the spelling errors in the InSaNiTy part…that was from memory and I'm not good at writing out the words…just singing them. I think I made it a little obvious who the rat was…There is going to be romance in this but then again, what's a story without romance? There is always romance in a good story…always…okay hope to get chapter 3 up soon! Bye!**


	3. Memories

**I hope I'm not rushing the story but I have really been wanting to continue befor I lose all of my ideas…I has bad memory^_^….I don't wanna do the disclaimer…the recent ones were for the WHOLE story okay people? Anyway there might be some romance in this one and I'm gonna start changing perspectives because that's needed in this story…Okay story time! Enjoy!**

Nobody's POV

A figure walked down the halls. He was deep in thought.

_Will they find her? What if she died…No, she's tough…What if they killed her right on the spot? What if I was wrong? Did I put to much hope into the fact that they would except her? _

The figure shook his head. He had been thinking about _her _ever since she left. He came up to a door and opened it. He entered the dark room.

"Did you get the information I asked you too?" the figure asked.

"Yes sir…We have located her…she's heading North…We have also located 'the lost weapon'…he's in the direction the she's heading towards…" a voice said.

The figure smiled revealing sharp fangs.

"Well it looks like we're having a little reunion…start heading North!" the figure demanded.

"Yes sir," the voice said.

The figure left the room smiling.

_She's alive! And she's going right to him…everything can go according to plan and faster now…_

Saida's POV

I had fallen asleep on the plane. When I woke up we were only a few minutes away from Happy Tree Town. I smiled and looked over at Melody. She was reading a book and eating peanuts.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said when she saw me.

"How was the trip? Anything happen?" I asked.

"No not really… drew a picture of you and Diego together" Melody said. She handed me a piece of paper with a drawing of Diego and I sitting on a rock looking over the ocean. It wasn't the best in the world but it was pretty good.

I was about to say how amazing it was when I stopped and stared off into the distance.

"_I won't be here much longer you know"_

_The girl looked at the boy confused._

"_Why not?"_

_The boy looked into her eyes with sadness._

"_Your papi doesn't like me, I know he doesn't"_

_The girl grabbed his paws with tears in her eyes._

"_I know he doesn't, but that doesn't mean he's gonna kill you!"_

_The boy lowered his head._

"_I heard him talking about it, tonight, he will do it in my sleep. He loves you very much and he just wants to protect you…"_

_The girl started crying._

"_No! He can't do this! He can't kill you!"_

_The boy kissed the girl softly._

"_Good bye…te amo" _

_The boy got up and left the girl. She never saw him again…_

I snapped out of my memory and looked at Melody. She was staring at me sadly and I realized I had tears streaming down my face.

"You don't like it," she said.

I smiled sadly and looked at the picture.

"This is beautiful, theses are tears of joy Melody, thank you," I told her. I hugged the picture and we landed.

"Goodbye, I never got your name," Melody said as she got up.

"Saida," I told her as I put my satchel on.

"Well I hope to see you again Saida," she said. I suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you for the picture," I whispered. She hugged my back and I pushed away from her.

"Come on Saida lets go!" Friday shouted.

"Alright! Alright! Just wait up!" I got my sketch book and hurried over to Twilight and Friday.

"Were you crying Saida?" Twilight asked.

"Yes but they were tears of joy," I said smiling. Friday shrugged and we got off the plane. We went to the luggage area where we waited for our suitcases to slowly come around.

"Can this thing get any slower?" Friday shouted.

"Look there they are!" Twilight said as she pointed to our suitcases slowly evolving around with the others. Friday ran over to them and got hers. I quickly got mine and so did Twilight. We walked to the exit and through the doors into a cool, rainy afternoon.

"Rain, its so beautiful," I said.

"Where do we go now Friday?" Twilight asked.

"Well we should get in a taxi and go to a hotel, that's a good start," Friday responded. When a taxi finally drove by Friday stopped it and we got in.

"Take us to a fine hotel please," Friday said sweetly. The driver looked at us through the mirror, well not necessarily _looked._ The driver was a purplish pink mole with a purple turtleneck on. He was obviously blind and didn't seem to talk.

"Are u sure u should be driving?" I asked. The mole just nodded and took off. He kept swerving through lanes and hitting tons of stuff like trash cans, cars and I swear I saw a few people roll over the wind shield.

"I wonder who gave him a driver license," I whispered to Friday.

"I know right?" she replied. We came to a sudden halt in front of a huge building.

"Thank you?" Friday said. She paid the mole and we got out of the taxi.

"That was…interesting," Twilight said. We got our suitcases and walked inside of the hotel. At the desk was a pink chipmunk with a red bow and a green dress.

"Hello! Welcome to the Lumpy Inn, my name is Giggles. Are you new here?" the chipmunk said in an annoying voice.

"Hi my name is Friday and these are my friends, Twilight and Saida. We are new here um, may we rent 2 rooms please?" Friday asked trying to decide weather or not she liked Giggles.

"Sure! Welcome to Happy Tree Town here are your keys! Your in rooms 6566 and 6567 enjoy your stay!" Giggles replied. She handed Friday our keys and pointed us to the elevators. We walked to the elevators and got in.

"She's number one on my dislikes in this town," Friday said.

"I hope everyone in this town isn't like that," I joked. We got out of the elevators on the 27th floor and took a right.

"6564, 6565, 6566 here we go!" Friday said as she opened the door.

"Who's gonna sleep in 6567?" Twilight asked.

"I will!" I shouted .Before Friday could say anything I took the key and walked into room 6567 through the ajoining doors. The room was a suite. It had two king size beds, a plasma screen, a huge bathroom, a fridge full of drinks and food and a hot tub.

"WOW!" I heard Twilight shout from their suite.

_This id awesome! I haven't been in a place like this since…_I was interrupted by a knock on the hotel door. I closed the ajoining room door and walked over to the hotel door. The person knocked again and I answered. A green bear in an army suit with dog tags and a beret was standing at the door.

"Hello, my name's Flippy, I am staying at the room next door and I heard new voices so I wanted to welcome you," the bear said.

"Hi, I'm Saida. You probably heard my friend Twilight. She and my other friend Friday are staying in that room," I pointed to their room.

"Friday? You mean as in Friday 13?" Flippy asked excitedly.

"Yeah why?" Flippy suddenly hugged me.

"She's okay! Can I see her!" Flippy shouted. I looked at him and blushed. He realized that that he was still holding my and blushed as well.

"Heh heh, sorry…" he apologized as he let me go. I stayed quiet and open the ajoining door.

"Friday! Someone's here to see you!" I shouted.

"Who would" Friday didn't even finish her sentence as she walked into my room and saw Flippy.

"FLIPPY!" Friday screamed as she raced to her brother. She jumped into his arms and they hugged each other for a long time.

"I missed you so much sis" Flippy said happily.

"I missed you too," Friday replied. They finally released each other.

"You guys want to come to the café with Russell and I?" Flippy asked

"Sure," we all responded. We left the hotel and started walking to the café not knowing that someone had been watching us the entire time…

**Okay that was very long and I'm tired…um…So you got some suspense in the beginning, a touching scene between Saida and Melody ,a sister brother reunion between Friday, a small tiny amount of romance between Saida and Flippy and more suspense at the end…that was a lot for 2 in the morning…I must go now…maybe chapter 4 tomorrow…Bye! Hope you liked it!**


	4. The Cursel

**Hi! I'm so happy to be able to get chapter 4 up today! YAYZ! So I ain't doin a disclaimer cuz I already did 2...Um...I have been working on my Russian and French so...yeah...Um...I'm sorry about the Insanity thing, I really didn't want to do a translation because it is long and stuff but u can find the English lyrics on YouTube...the song is called Insanity and I don't know who its by but I don't think that matters with YouTube...anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far...Story Time!**

When we left the hotel, Flippy started telling us about the people who live here.

"So Giggles is probally the girliest girl here, she is nice except very annoying. Cuddles is pretty annoying to but he can be cool at times, he and Giggles are dating and they do make a good couple. Petunia is nice but she has major OCD, she hypervenilates at the smallest things. Handy is a construction worker but his hands got cut off when he tried to save somebody in a huge accident, he can still build the most awesome stuff though. Flaky is very timid and she's pretty much scared of anything. Shifty and Lifty are the town crooks, they are twins and they tend to steal anything, they are very selfish. Nutty is insane, he is obsessed with candy and would do anything for it. Mime is quiet, he never talks, screams or cries, he seems independent and his house seems completely empty, its not. Toothy is a rule breaker, he's not the smartest neither. Sniffles is the town nerd and he hates me. Mole isn't stupid, he just is blind and has ended up with more jobs then he should have. Disco Bear, nobody really likes him, he is always flirting with the girls, he's really only good at dancing. Pop and Cub, well Pop is a horrible father for one and Cub is very mischevious. Splendid is the town screw up, he is a super hero yes but he sucks at his job and doesn't really like it, he's told me that he would rather be a baker. Cro Marmot is frozen in a block of ice but he manages to do things, he has his own ice cream truck. Thats everybody, I think," Flippy explained. Then a turquise sea otter with a ripped striped shirt, an eye patch, a hook hand and two peg legs walked up to us.

"Yar! Hi Flippy!" the otter said.

"Oh yeah, Russell!" Flippy turned to us, "He's the town pirate."

"Hi!" Friday said. Russell looked at her and I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Yar! You must be Friday! I'm Russell," Russell help out his paw and Friday shook it.

"Hello Russell! My names Twilight!" Twilight said as she violently shook Russell's hand.

"Yar, whats your name?" Russell asked me.

"Saida," I answered curtly. For some reason I felt like I knew him and it annoyed me that I couldn't figure out why.

"Yar? Hi?" Russell said uncertainly as he held out his paw. I looked at his paw and something flashed through my mind, a memory but it was only a small piece of it.

"No thanks, can we go now?" I asked. Friday glared at me angrily.

"Um..sure we should get going," Flippy said awkwardly. We began walking again I stuck up front with Flippy because I didn't want to deal with Friday's crap right then.

"So you were in WAR?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"How come I don't remember you?" Flippy asked.

"We probaly met before, you just don't remember," I replied.

"No, I think I would remember you," Flippy argued. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I would deffinently remember your face," Flippy said a bit quieter.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, your just, um...pretty.." Flippy said as he looked away. I blushed at his response.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Flippy said. He looked at me and I saw he was blushing as well.

All of the sudden I heard a several screams and a huge crash. I looked behind me and I saw a dilivery truck rammed into a tree. It was on fire and there were people running around frantically on fire. A few collapsed to the ground and then a fire truck came blaring down the corner. A person ran in front of the truck and was hit. The person went flying back and it hit a tree. Fire fighters came out of the truck with the hose. They turned the water on and began spraying the fire but I guess the water pressure was to high because people were flying back and hitting trees. I watched in horror as the fir truck suddenly exploded. Flippy sighed and facepalmed.

"Not again!" he said annoyed. I looked at him suprized by his reaction.

"Those people are dead!" I shouted. Flippy looked at me and smiled.

"I forgot that you didn't know about the curse yet," Flippy said.

"What curse?" Friday shouted.

"Yar, don't worry you guys they will be fine," Russell said calmly.

"Fine? They are dead!" Twilight shouted angrily.

"Guys calm down. This place has some curse where you could die in any way possible and you will come back perfectly fine in an hour," Flippy explained.

"Yar, the curse ends just outside the forest the surrounds us," Russell added. I looked at them, then back at the accident.

"People die everyday here and they come back in an hour, nobody dies twice in one day though, its never happened before and we would like to keep it that way. Its sad enough to deal with death for an hour," Flippy continued.

"Yar, people only stay sick for an hour too, we don't know why," Russell added. Soon an ambulance arrived and carted off all the bodies to the hospital.

"Lets go to the cafe before another accident occurs, chances are that we might be a part of it," Flippy said.

We arrived at the cafe a few minutes later. We walked in and sat down at a booth. There weren't very many people in there. A purple deer with face paint and a striped shirt walked up to us.

"This is Mime. Mime, this is my little sister Friday and her friends Saida and Twilight," Flippy said. Mime wave to us and pretended to get out a note pad and pen. He motioned for us to give him our orders.

"What is he doing?" Twilight asked.

"He's miming," Flippy responded. Then a tall blue moose with mismatched antlers walked up to us.

"Why don't you go wait on some other people," the moose said in a deep voice. Mime nodded and walked to another table where Giggles and a yellow bunny with bunny slippers where sitting.

"Hi! I'm Lumpy! Orders!" the moose said as his he became cross eyed.

"I'll have coffe," Flippy said.

"Punch! And bacon!" Twilight said.

"Yar, just some Sprite," Russell said.

"Coffe," Friday said.

"I don't want anything," I said quietly.

"Okee Dokee!" Lumpy said retardedly. He walked back into the kitchen. Friday, Flippy and Russell got into a conversation about the curse while Twilight drew on a napkin. I slowly got lost in my memories.

_The girl slowly walked through the halls of her home. They were big and dark. The girl was not afraid though. She knew that nothing could happen to her. She heard voices coming from a room she had not been in yet. The door was slightly open so she decided to see what was going on. The girl walked to the door and looked inside. She saw her dad and another person,a boy, in the room. The boy was bleeding and hurt. He was chained to a wall while her dad slowly paced in front of the boy. The boy looked green or blue but there was to much blood to tell._

_"Since you won't join us by force or offer it appears I'm going to have to try a different strategy," her dad said angrily._

_"No matter what strategy you use I will not join you," the boy said weakly but full of pride. The girl's father sighed and slowly got out a small flute. He began playing a tune. The tune was dark and sick. The girl wanted to run but she was mesmerized by the tune. She held her ground and watched as the boy transformed. He only had one eye because the other one seemed to have been shot out. The boy's teeth became sharp and his eye became a sickly grey color. His voice became low and raspy. The girl didn't know what was going on but her father seemed proud of this. He smiled and patted the boy's head. _

_"Good, now your one of us," her father said darkly. The girl slowly backed away from the door. Her father had just created a monster and he was proud of it. The girl fell back and hit her head. She quickly got up and began running. Why was her life like this? Why did she have to deal with this? The girl ran outside and she collapsed into the soft soil. She looked around the jungle that surrounded her home. She got up and ran into it. The girl had never been in the jungle, she wasn't allowed but she didn't care. She ran until she reached a small clearing. She curled up into a ball and cried. _

_"Why are you crying?" a voice asked her. The girl looked up to see a chameleon about her age standing in front of her. _

_" I hate my life!" the girl cried. The chameleon sat down next to her._

_" Clear!" he shouted. Then a mouse about the same age came out of a tree. _

_" Hello, there's no need to cry," the mouse told the girl. The girl looked up at him and smiled._

_"Thank you," she said. The girl got up and hugged the mouse. Then she hugged the chameleon and she ran back to her home. Suddenly something came down from above and scratched her eye. The girl cried out and fell. She put a paw over her eye and she got back up. This time she outstretched her wings and she took off. She wasn't old enough to fly but her wings sped her up. She finally made it to her home. She ran inside and collapsed on the floor. She was tired and hurt. She cried on the floor when she heard footsteps._

_"Hello daughter, I hoped you learned your lesson..."_

I snapped out of the memory when I felt cold water splash on my face.

"Saida! Are you alright? You sorta drifted away," Flippy exclaimed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry I was thinking about something," I responded sheepishly. Friday and Twilight laughed.

"Well we were about to leave," Flippy said.

"Okay," I looked outside and realized it was night.

"Whoah have we been here that long?" I asked. Flippy laughed and grabbed my paw.

"Come on, we best be heading back," Flippy said immitating Russell. Twilight, Friday and I laughed.

"Oh haha," Russell said angrily. We all got up and walked out the door. It was pouring outside and Flippy put his arm over me to keep me dry. I blushed a bit. We walked quickly and made it to the hotel in a few minutes. Russell said his goodbyes and ran off. We all walked into the hotel and quickly entered the elevator.

"That was fun," Friday said. I nodded. We made it to our floor and walked out the elevator. We walked to our rooms in silence. Friday hugged Flippy and Twilight said goodnight. Then they went into their room leaving Flippy and I alone in the hall.

"So, did you have a good time?" Flippy asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. I kissed Flippy on the cheek and rushed into my room. I collapsed on the bed and stuffed my face in the pillow.

_Why did I do that? Why can't I control these stupid emotions! I can't fall for him! He could die..._

**I told you that there would be romance! And that memory is long I know but I really like it! She knew Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom long before the WAR which is weird and who do you think that boy is that her dad transformed when she was young? I wants you to guess! WHOO! GO MOUSE KA-BOOM AND FLIPPY! BYE! POKA! ADIOUS! SAYOUNARA! DAZ!**


	5. Scars

**Hi! Sorry for the wait people! Haven't had access to a computer compatable of uploading chapters...I have a feeling this is gonna be short...okay Hope u likes!**

_The girl ran into an alley. She felt a wall blocking her path. She fell to the ground and turned around to see many dark figures surrounding her. They looked down at her with blood red eyes and evil sharp-toothed smiles. They girl tried to scream but her mouth was full of blood. All that came out was a gurgle. The figures laughed at her. Two of them went behind her and grabbed her arms, preventing her from escaping. Their hands were freezing. The girl strained against them but they only laughed at her feeble attempts. The figures began circling her while they whispered things in her ears. There voices were sharp and full of hatred. The figures began tugging her hair as the circled her. The whispered secrets and lies. Horrible things that the girl already knew. The figures started ripping her hair out and scratching her arms and legs. She began crying at the pain. Crying tears of crimson. The figures' smiles grew wider. They started telling her things in others' voices. _

_"I can't take anymore of this!" a feminine voice said._

_"Its all your fault," a teen's voice whispered._

_"How could you lie to me?" a girl's voice cried._

_All the figures stopped and one stood in front of the girl. The girl was beaten up. She was bleeding on every part of her body. One of her ears had been bitten off. The girl continued crying as she looked up at the single figure with her crystal blue eye. The figure held out its hand and in an all to familiar voice it said:_

_"Come home my daughter, join me and together we shall rule over the Checkered!"_

_The figure suddenly wrapped its bony hand around the girl's hair that covered her left eye and ripped it off to reveal that her eye was now a blood red with three long scars running down her face. The figure threw the hair to the ground and looked back at the girl. It laughed in its original sharp voice. The girl continued crying. She tried saying things but her mouth was just too full of blood. The figures began chanting in a weird language. They surrounded her completely. The girl saw nothing but black as the figures closed in around her tighter and tighter. They chanted faster and faster. The figures blended into each other and began swirling around the girl. She heard nothing but the voices of the figures. The girl began choking. She collapsed to the ground. Everything around her stopped. Then all together the figures whispered:_

_"Its time to rest now, Saida..."_

Friday's POV

I woke up from the horrible nightmare. I remembered every detail of it which was unusual, people usually don't remember their dreams so vividly. I shivered at the sudden realization of what the dream was about. Saida. I slowly got out of the hotel bed. And began walking to the bathroom.

_Was that just a dream? Or was it something else...A vision? No, that couldn't happen. Those voices, they all seemed so familiar especially tha-_

I stopped midstep as I recalled what the voice had said.

_'Come home my daughter, join me and together we shall rule over the Checkered!' _

_What did that mean? He was talking to Saida? Daughter? Does that mean she-_

I ran to the a joining door leading to Saida's room. I took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door to see Saida sleeping on her bed. She had a look of fear and anger. I walked over to her bedside. She whimpered a bit and turned over so she was lying on her back. I took in a deep breath and slowly wrapped my fingers over the hair that covered the left side of her face. I held my breath as I raised her hair to see that her left eye had three long scars running down the left side of her face exactly like from my nightmare. I yelped and jumped back.

_How could I have dreamt that so vividly if I have never seen it before? Does that mean she's really? No, thats impossible. She would have told us right? _

I slowly backed out of the room. I needed to think. I slowly lied back down in bed and pulled my covers up over my head. I got caught up in my thoughts and somehow I fell asleep.

Saida's POV

"Wake up Saida! Its time for your tour of Happy Tree Town!"

I groaned at the sound of Giggles' voice and opened my eyes. It was still dark out. I looked at the clock. It read 5:30 in the morning. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Good morning! Get ready! I'm taking you on a tour of Happy Tree Town! Now hurry up and get ready! I'm going to go wake up Twilight and Friday!" Giggles left and I shut the door. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I brushed my hair and put in my head band on. I brushed my teeth and walked back to my bed where I struggled with putting my high-tops on. Someone nocked on my door.

"Hey its Flippy! I just wanted to talk to you before we left!" Flippy shouted. My heart skipped a beat as I recalled what had happened the night before. I got up with only one of my high-tops on and half-way zipped.

I answered the door to see Flippy standing there smiling. He looked down at my shoe then back at me.

"Need any help?" he asked. I blushed and nodded sheepishly. I let Flippy in and sat down on my bed. Flippy kneeled down in front of me and grasped my leg. I blushed and stared at him. Flippy easily zipped up my first high-top. He reached over and grabbed the other one.

"So what happened last night?" Flippy asked as he slipped on my other high-top.

I blushed even more and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I just-" I began to explain but Flippy interrupted me.

"I'm talking about why you ran into your room so suddenly. I really don't mind that you kissed my cheek, just the fact that you ran into your room right after. Do you think that I don't like you? Do you like somebody else?" Flippy asked.

"I-I-" I was about to explain when Giggles burst into my room through the a joining door with Twilight and a really angry Friday standing behind her.

"HI! Are you guys ready?" Giggles looked at us and smiled even wider.

"Oh I see what's happening," Giggles ran over to us and hugged me, "Congrats on your new boyfriend!"

My whole face turned red and I could see that Flippy was blushing as well.

"We're not dating, just friends," I told her as I pushed her away. Giggles just sarcastically agreed with me and smiled.

Flippy finished zipping up my high-top and we left the hotel.

"We'll take me car!" Giggles said.

We walked up to a pink Derango and Giggles got in the driver's seat.

"This is so exciting! Twilight! You should sit up front with me!" Giggles said. Twilight groaned and got up front while Friday, Flippy and I squeezed in the second row.

Giggles continued talking as we drove off to the town I now wished I had never known existed...

**Sorry its so short and you waited so long but I don't feel like making the tour and this a chapter...too long...besides yous gots enough information in this one! Please no complaints about this! I'm truly sorry about the shortness but I assure you that the next chapter is going to be LONG! Bye for now! Hoped you liked this!**

"


End file.
